User talk:Draco333
Welcome to the ! Hi Draco333, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Theseus Madden page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) 11:03, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Start Welcome! Hello and welcome to DARP! Glad to have you with us. :) I'm Ck, and I'm a Bcrat here. I looked over your Sorting forum for Theseus. It looks okay, but before it can get approved, you'll have to add to the history a little bit. Maybe something along the lines of what was his first signs of magic, or what his relationship with his parents was like. :) If you need any help, feel free to drop me a message (we call them owls here) on my talk page, or drop in chat! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you come onto chat? Re:Owls and Parents I don't think there's actually a character IC who works that particular shop. Sometime's the shop is there, but there isn't a character assigned to run it. As for parents... asking around is the best way. :) Often times family groups are formed either by owling other users, or by getting to know people in chat! The wiki chat is a great place to get to know the userbase, form friendships, and get better acquainted with the wiki, so we'd love to see you around! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:23, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I happened to notice you are in need of some parent characters. I'm willing to roleplay them, or one of them. Just owl me back what you want them to be like, and I'll take it from there. Hogwarts in action! The school's open, so there's no further RPing in the train carriages. I'd recommend the Great Hall and sitting your char down at their House table to make some new friends. :) Alex Jiskran 08:43, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Jake Williams Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 20:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Erwyn and Thedus Sure! :D Ravenclaw Tower? Shall I post first? Templates For now, Draco, as a new user, can I strongly recommend you only change templates you create or which are made specifically for you. The Hourglass is dealt with by the Head, and most templates are looked after by particular members of the Admin team. Your word bubbles or other templates you generate are, of course, a different matter, and all yours. Alex Jiskran 09:52, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Sophia O'Brien Have fun! Alex Jiskran 20:15, January 30, 2016 (UTC) The Super Final Hey Draco. I understand that you are RPing two of your own characters. However... you are inventing a lot of things that are a) not true and b) not yet specified by the GM. I know you may have read other posts and realized that the potion was Herbicide, but in your RP... your characters hadn't figured that out yet, given that I hadn't given you any additional information. Also... http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Herbicide_Potion this is the page with all of the information on Herbicide... and nowhere does it state that it smells like olives. In the future, please don't post anything that your characters wouldn't know-- this is referred to as godmodding, and it's something we try to avoid in RP. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:34, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Please read GM posts all the way through. When the boys walked into this chamber... the statue is broken and in pieces all over the ground. The statue is not yet built. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:55, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Yes, we should RP You post first? GoldenGail3 (talk) 06:53, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Posted. GoldenGail3 (talk) 07:03, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Chat funny with chu too? Well, my reasoning is that i have horrific connection that hates me.... And i tend to lag in and out of chat for some unkown reason.... GoldenGail3 (talk) 07:22, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Sammy/Jake Sounds good! Where? Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 23:34, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Trolley it is! Do you mind posting first? Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 00:44, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Posted. (I'm assuming that Jake and Sammy know each other, since they are both second years.) Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 01:33, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Rp Request Draco I would like to request a rp with Francesca CanBoy67 (talk) 23:53, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Re Yea CanBoy67 (talk) 00:14, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Re Posted CanBoy67 (talk) 00:35, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Posted I responded wasn't sure if we could bring the characters knowing each other's names CanBoy67 (talk) 00:50, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Not very comfortable I not really comfortable in chat CanBoy67 (talk) 00:57, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Going of wiki for day CanBoy67 (talk) 01:49, April 24, 2016 (UTC) So Forum:Elizabeth Connor may be your dream girl, Jake. We'll see... Shall we? GoldenGail3 (talk) 09:13, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Re It's alright I kinda figured that CanBoy67 (talk) 04:52, April 26, 2016 (UTC) in a sec Ya just hang on while I post at my current rp. Start off and I'll post with Ophelia and my new character Kawanjae CanBoy67 (talk) 04:09, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Template Your Angus template I think is mistyped in that one talk box CanBoy67 (talk) 05:36, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Sammy/Jake RP Do you wanna do another RP with these two? Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 00:52, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, sounds good! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 01:17, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Teachers The teachers were just announced today. Teachers are posted on this page. It's updated each year. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:26, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Mythology is taught for 3rd-7th years, but it's an optional class, so not every student will attend. You can update the page whenever you like, but classes won't start until a week from now. There's no specific curriculum for that class, since it's an optional class, and it's also not a canon class. So you can do what you like. Just create enough for 8 weeks of teaching! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:00, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi, my name is Hecate and I am totally not important here. Before I say anything else, I wanted to apologize for altering your word bubble for the Mythology Professor, Lucian Nicholson. I hope you are not against the changes I made. All I did was change the code to another format that removes the need for a picture, since he currently does not have one. I also linked the classroom page under the Mythology title, and his office under the Professor title. Sorry if this was the cause of any inconvenience to you. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:44, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Ancient Runes No one's teaching that class this term. In the future, we don't usually leave comments on class pages. You can feel free to direct questions like that to any Crat (Alyssa, Jaye or Nap) and they'll be sure to get back to you. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:47, August 19, 2016 (UTC)